The Comfort Pact
by Stessa
Summary: It's series 6. What is a Comfort Pact? Take a look into Ross and Rachel's little romantic world, and you would know. It's about romance and all the things we do for love.
1. The Comfort Pact, pt 1

_Hi to you all :) This story takes place around season 6 or 7 I think, yeah 6.. Mon and Chan are not engaged. Here goes.. It will be a two chapters story. _

_**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. I wish they were, but they're not. It saddens me though. I love FRIENDS:) _

**

* * *

**

**The Comfort Pact, pt. 1. **

It was an ordinary day, and the six friends were hanging out at the coffee house. The girls chatted in the sofa and the guys were sitting by the window after being told by the girls that their talk was secret-y. Ross sat in awe, looking at Rachel. He couldn't get his eyes off her. It was irritating that his feelings were back, stronger than ever before. They had been for awhile now. He looked at Chandler and then at Rachel again, asking him;

"Didn't she get a little haircut or something?"

"No." Chandler said.

Ross sighed. He took a sip of his coffee, very awhere of the fact that Joey and Chandler were still looking at him, "Fuck man! Do I just want to do that woman?"

"Seems like it." Chandler said.

"I can't believe I broke up with her." Ross said.

"You didn't." Joey said, "She broke up with you."

"Yeah, can't believe that either."

Rachel stood up from the couch, "Well, I gotta go. I have a meeting. Maybe I'm getting promoted."

"Wow, good luck then, Rach." Monica said.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled at Ross as she walked out the door.

"God!" Ross said. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I can't understand him sometimes." Joey said, shaking his head.

"He's moving on in a few months." Chandler said, "A little time and he'll stop talking about her."

"I hope so." Ross told himself when he heard the guys talk about him. _I'll just stop talking about her when I'm with them. _

Ross walked around the next few days with a strange feeling in his chest. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, and decided to try and figure it out, maybe that could take his mind off Rachel then?

One night, he was sitting in his sofa, watching a dinosaur movie, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, already hating the person on the other side for disturbing him. He opened the door and saw a crying Rachel.

"God Rach, what's wrong?" Ross asked, already feeling guilty for hating her, even though, he didn't know who it was.

"My father had a heart attack." Rachel cried.

"Oh God Rach, come in." Ross said. He took her hand and closed the door, leading her to the couch. He felt a little proud that she choose to come to him in stead of Monica and couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe it was because he knew her father more than her other four friends.

"Oh God, Ross." Rachel leaned in and cried on his shoulder.

He awkwardly padded her hair, "I'm sorry Rach. Shouldn't you go down there?"

"No my sister already is. She told me that he wouldn't be able to know I was there, so it would only be waste of time."

"I'm really, really sorry, Rachel." Ross said, giving her a hug.

"I know you are." Rachel said, calming down a little, "And that's why I came to you. You are always there when I need you."

"Schy.., Rach." Ross said, "Of course I'm here for you. You're my best friend, right?"

"Oh Ross…" Rachel sighed, leaning in and resting her head on his chest, "It was so weird, I just got this call, from Jill, saying that he had a heart attack, don't come out here. It's so scary, you can't control anything."

"I know." Ross said, looking down at his crotch, where a big bump was beginning to show. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it there. "I'm here for you, Rach. Whenever you need me."

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him, "You're so sweet Ross. Why did I ever break up with you?"

Ross smiled a weak smile, "Mistake from your side, probably."

She smiled at him, and leaned into kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you for helping me, sweetie."

"That's okay." Ross said, giving her a peck on the cheek too, "I'm always here for you."

She hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks a long time, until she accidentally got his lips.

Ross caught her eyes, and she smiled. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. Then, he fell on top of her on the couch, after moving the pillow. His kisses were strange, yet familiar. She let go of all her thoughts about her father and sunk into Ross' arms. Ross knew where this was leading and he secretly thanked God for giving doctor Green a heart attack, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. Ross gently picked her up and walked into his bedroom where he plopped her down at his bed, giggling as she was. He slowly laid down on top of her and pulled at her tank-top, trying to get it off. Rachel kissed his nose and took it of by herself. She was in a dream world. It had been so long…

(Now it's time to leave the room, because, let's just say… clothes got off)

Ross laid at his elbows, looking at a sleeping Rachel.

_This feels so good,_ he thought, _why haven't this happened a long time ago?_

Suddenly Rachel woke up.

"Good morning." Ross whispered.

She looked at him, shocked.

"Oh God!" she said and sat up in the bed, "Where's my jeans?"

"Under the bed, I think." Ross said, "Why this rush?"

"Sorry Ross, but don't think that this means anything now, okay?"

"Are you saying that I'm thinking that this means something?"

"No," Rachel said, "But I'm just saying it so you know that I don't think it means something." she grabbed her bra.

"Not like thinking think.." Ross began, "But we gotta feel something?"

"No, I was upset, and you comforted me, like a real friend." Rachel smiled, "That's all I can have with you, otherwise it's just too much."

"So, that's what's between us?" Ross asked.

Rachel looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I guess…"

"So, it's like a comfort pact… based on sex… of the best.. kind?"

"Yeah?" Rachel smiled, "A comfort pact."

"So if I become sad or depri, then…?" Ross began.

Rachel finished the sentence for him, "Then I'll have to comfort you."

"Okay." Ross said, "See you later then."

"See ya´." Rachel said. She gave him a hug and was out the door.

Ross walked around all day, thinking about something which could upset him, but he couldn't find anything. Then he decided to talk to Joey about it.

"What's up, Ross?" Joey said.

"Well, here's the deal;" Ross said, he had decided that he wouldn't mention the name of the woman if Joey was to ask, no friends included in this was the best idea, so he continued, "I have sort of a.. a Comfort Pact, with this woman.." he sighed, "It's based on sex, so whenever she's sad, or I am, then we'll comfort each other."

"What a great idea, Ross, who is this chick?" Joey said.

"Someone from work." Ross said, "And last night I was to comfort her, and she is to comfort me too, if I'm sad or depressed, but then I thought, I'm never sad or depressed, so now what do I do? I really wanna have sex with her."

"Oh, so someone's horny?"

"No." Ross shook his head, "I don't just want sex, okay? I want sex with her."

"Oh," Joey said, "Like ´Making Love´?"

Ross nodded, "And now I need something to be sad about, I can't think of something, though?"

"Oh, how about the fact that you have to talk about dinosaurs everyday, huh?"

"No, she knows me well, so she knows that I love talking about that." Ross said, remembering all those borings stories he had told her, and she had listened, because that was what a good girlfriend did.

"Then how about you make something up?" Joey said, finally getting a bright idea.

"That does make sense!" Ross said, "What could I say?"

"Do I have to think of everything? Use your head, Ross!" Joey said.

"Hmm, she's coming over tonight because of something at work." Ross said, "Then I could make my move, right?"

"Yeah." Joey said, "You do that. Hey look, I gotta go!"

"Hey Joe!" Ross said, "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? This is between us!"

"Of course."

At 7:30., Rachel knocked at the door.

"Come in." Ross said. He stood in his apartment, and was staring out the window. He pretended to be all sad, but he was secretly looking at her face reflect in the window.

"What's up, Ross?" Rachel said, sending him a beautiful smile.

"Oh, I had the worst day at work." Ross began, "Bad, bad, bad, bad."

"What happened Ross?" Rachel said, touching his shoulder, seeing where this was going.

"Oh." Ross sighed, he didn't know what to say "Nothing in particular, but I'm just so depressed about it, so I thought, maybe I needed some comfort, and then I was glad we had our little pact, because…."

Rachel interrupted him; "Are you abusing the Comfort Pact, Ross? You know I hate it when you lie!"

Ross looked hurt, but she could tell it was fake, "How can you say that? Now, that really hurts… I'm really down now…"

Rachel bite her lip, it was SO fake, but she kind of thought it was cute for him to pretend just so he could be with her. She reached out and took his hand, "Then let's give you some comfort, okay?"

Ross didn't take her hand to begin with, but pretended he really didn't want to go. Then a small smile crept across his face and he grabbed her hand to follow her into the bedroom.

--

Ross had an emergency meeting with Joey the next day:

"I'm telling you," he said, "She almost figured it out, I can't do that again, so if I want sex I HAVE to be depressed, damn!"

"Well…" Joey looked thoughtful, "If you were hurting right? Then it'd count?"

"Well if I was hurting, it would be sorry for me, that might work, Joe!"

"See, I'm not as dump as you guys think I am, am I?"

"No," Ross shook his head, "You're not. I just need to get some arm crutches, right? I think my neighbour might have some from the time he broke his leg. Great idea Joe, uh, I gotta run!"

Rachel came through the doors at the coffeehouse and he wouldn't be able to talk to her without feeling guilty, so he hurried out.

"What was wrong with him?" Rachel asked Joey, sitting at the place Ross just left.

"He was about to lend some arm crutches." Joey said.

"Arm crutches?" Rachel was confused.

"Yeah." Joey said, "He's trying to have sex with this girl he likes, they have like a Comfort Pact or something. They comfort each other when they're sad, but since Ross is happy he wanna pretend something is wrong with him."

"Clever." Rachel said, "Who is this chick?"

"He told me it's someone from work. He really likes her, I can see. I think he's in love with her, pure guy."

Rachel smiled a shy smile, "Well, good for him then. I gotta go."

Rachel hurried out, she had an idea that Ross might be calling her soon, but she wouldn't put out this night. If he was lying to her, she wouldn't have sex with him.

--

A half an hour later Rachel was in Ross apartment looking at him sitting in his sofa with his arm crutches right next to him.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked.

"You know me." Ross said, "Clumsy I am, and I fell.. down,.."

"Down from where, Ross?" Rachel asked.

"The.. the stairs?" Ross tried, already seeing that he was failing this time.

"Wow." Rachel smiled, "Which stairs?"

"At.. ehm, at the University."

"Okay, how come you didn't call us when you were at the hospital, again?"

"I didn't want to ruin your work time!" Ross said.

"You're not sick!" Rachel said.

"I so am!" Ross said, "And I'm really upset about it, and that's why I need you!"

Rachel changed the strategy, "Okay, then let's go comfort you..."

Ross stood up, "Really?" he took a few steps to the bedroom, "Are you com-" he suddenly realized he'd just walked without the arm crutches, "Hallelujah!" he screamed.

"Wow, then now you can walk, you don't need me." Rachel said, turning towards the door.

Ross suddenly screamed and fell on his knees.

"What's wrong now?" Rachel sighed.

"I hurt my back when I said hallelujah." Ross said.

"You are abusing the Comfort Pact!" Rachel yelled.

Ross got up, she had already caught him, "What about you then?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and your fathers heart attack, like that was real!?"

"It so was!" Rachel got tears in her eyes and Ross knew he had gone too far, "I was really upset and I needed you."

"But Rach," he began, "We don't need a stupid pact, why cant we just go and do it?"

"Because I don't want to!" Rachel yelled, "I needed you the other night, and I thought you were a friend, but a friend don't lie, so I guess you're not"

"I just really wanna do it." Ross said. He knew he sounded harsh, but he just wanted her so much.

"It's a pact we have when we need each other," Rachel said, "And that's all I can see myself having with you!"

With those words, she stormed out the apartment.

The next day, the six friends were sitting in the coffee house. Ross kept sending glances at Rachel. He wanted her to know he was sorry, but she kept avoiding his eyes.

"So, what have you been up to the past days, Ross?" Monica asked, "I feel like I haven't talked to you."

"Not much." Ross said.

"I know..." Joey giggled.

"What?" Ross said, "Joey you promised that it was between us!"

"Come on, I already told Rachel!" Joey said, "When you rushed out to borrow those arm crutches, she asked, and I answered!"

"No, Joey!" Ross yelled, glaring at Rachel. That's why she had been so sure, she, of course, had been told, "You know, you ruined everything!"

With those words, he stormed out the coffee house.

"What was that about?" Chandler asked.

"He has a comfort pact with this woman." Joey began, "And he isn't sad or depressed so he pretends to be, I don't think it's working."

"You know, he borrowed arm crutches to pretend he broke a leg!" Rachel laughed, "He is so pathetic, why can't he have sex with another woman?"

"I asked him the same!" Joey said.

Monica, Chandler and Phoebe began to laugh, "I can't believe him sometimes!"

--

Later that day, when Rachel was at work, she felt really angry with Ross, she needed to get back at him. She needed to humiliate him, and she knew just how...

--

"I'm telling you" Ross said, "You need to do this for me!"

"I wont break your hand with a hammer!" Joey said, looking at Ross with disgust, "Why can't you just have sex with another woman?"

"NO!" Ross yelled, "It needs to be her. I want her. Come on Joey, I thought you were a friend, I would have done it if it was you who asked me!"

Joey swallowed a lump and took the hammer, "All right, but don't blame me!"

Ross nodded, "Thank you, now do it!"

Joey looked at his friends hand, "No, I can't do it!"

With that, he stormed out the door, and Ross decided to break his hand by himself. He took the hammer, and with Rachel and him making love in is mind, he counted to three and knocked the hammer on his hand. The pain was overwhelming. He swore and jumped around, and then he hurried out and to the hospital.

Ross hadn't called Rachel, but it was knocking at the door. He opened up and saw a crying Rachel outside.

"God… Rach?"

"My father is dead." Rachel cried.

Ross was shocked, "No, I thought he was getting better?"

"He was…" Rachel sighed, "But he got worse, and then all of a sudden, he just,.. died."

"I'm sorry, Rach." Ross said.

"No you're not, I know how much you hated him!" Rachel continued, "But I just wanna forget the pain. Comfort me!"

"Yeah, of course." Ross said and gave her a hug.

"No." Rachel whispered, "Really comfort me. Like.. you and I comfort…?"

"Oh.." Ross said, "Yeah, of course, I'll do anything for you."

"Are you gonna take of your pants or what, then? And fold them, neatly, it had been in my fathers spirit." Rachel said, looking at him.

"Of course." Ross said again. He took of his pants, but he had a little trouble because of his broken hand. He folded them neatly and placed them on the couch, "Bedroom or what then?"

"Ha-ha!" Rachel said and stood up. Her voice normal, "My father isn't dead. Now you can see what it's like to be used by a person you trust and care about!"

"He is not dead?" Ross asked, feeling really stupid. He was holding his hand, because it was hurting like hell.

"No!" Rachel said, "And please stop pretending that your hand is broken, it's pathetic!" she grabbed his hand, and he made a sound of pain.

"Please stop, it's broken."

"Your hand is broken?" Rachel asked .

"Yeah, I broke my hand…" Ross whispered.

"Ross, that's stupid!" Rachel said, "You can have sex so many other places, you don't have to break you hand, huh?"

"Yeah I do..." Ross said, "If I wanna have sex with you…" he looked at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "It's just because, I just don't wanna be with you when I'm sad or depressed, I also wanna be with you when I'm happy and glad…"

"You broke your hand for me?" Rachel asked, her tears were streaming perfusely down her cheeks, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, and it hurted like hell too." Ross grinned.

"Oh, I'm sad about that." Rachel said.

"You're sad about it?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Like sad, in need comfort, sad?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm really, really depressed about it." Rachel smiled.

"Then I better go comfort you, huh?"

"I think so." Rachel said. She stood on her toes and leaned in and kissed him sweetly at his lips. He grabbed her hand a they walked into the bedroom. When they were there, they took it slow. This was supposed to be an amazing night, not that the others haven't been, but this was their reunion. Ross was sure that he wanted to be with Rachel forever, and he knew he wouldn't let her go this time. She was too special. Rachel still had tears streaming down her face, when he kissed her, she knew he could taste it, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that he'd broken his hand because of her, that was all he needed to do, and she knew she wanted him and only him. She wasn't going to screw up this time.

This was IT.

* * *

_So, yeah, there will be one more chapter. Leave a review. And sorry about the gramma, I wrote this a long time ago, and I've gotten better since. ;p_


	2. The Comfort Pact, pt 2

_Hi there. So... I wrote another chapter to this story. I mean, the first part could be a standalone, but it wasn't really meant as one, and I hate stories which aren't finished, so I wouldn't have that. Also, I promised some friends to finish it, so here is the second (and last) part of The Comfort Pact. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer; **They're not mine._

* * *

**The Comfort Pact, pt. 2.**

Ross and Rachel's relationship worked very well. It seemed like they were just perfect. Phoebe didn't question Rachel about the fact that she wasn't home at night. She was just curious about the guy, but she did not want to disturb Rachel and him. They haven't told anyone about them. How do you begin to explain something like that? The guys wouldn't understand anyway. They would just say that they wouldn't work again. They wasn't supportive the last time either. They'd also just gotten a divorce, it was a little weird.

One day, Ross was hanging out with the guys, when Joey casually asked if Ross had gotten together with the woman he wanted.

"Yeah," Ross said, "The broken hand worked. She's comforting me all right."

"Cool." Chandler said, "Think about it, just a couple of weeks ago you were still drooling over Rachel, now you're moving on, it's great and healthy!"

"Thanks man!" Ross said.

Joey shook his head and drank his coffee.

--

Away from Central Perk where the guys were sitting, the girls were gathered in Monica's apartment, cooking dinner. They were all supposed to help, but Rachel was starring into space with her coffee cup half the way to her mouth.

Phoebe looked at Rachel and poked Monica's shoulder. Monica turned around and looked at Rachel. She had never in all her life, seen her like this. Not even back when she was in love with Ross!

"All right." Phoebe said, "What's his name, Rach?"

"What're you sayin'?" Rachel snapped out of it.

"We can see it on you from a long distance," Monica said, "You're in love!"

"What? No!?" Rachel laughed, "In love? I'm just in a good mood!"

"Hmm, let's say that." Phoebe smiled knowingly.

"And if I was in love, it wasn't something I would do anything about." Rachel said, "I don't wanna burn my fingers so fast again!"

"You wanna hear my opinion?" Phoebe asked, and Monica looked at her.

"Yeah, in fact I do?" Rachel said.

"Now, I don't know anything about that guy you've met, but if I had a guy like Ross in the baggage, not that I don't like Ross, 'cause I think he's such a great guy, but I'd just be sure to find the exact opposite."

Monica nodded in agreement.

"You would?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice you know?" Phoebe said,

"Me too." Monica said, "Don't wanna go to the same ditch twice."

"But if I have to go to a ditch, wouldn't it be good to go to a ditch.. I already knew?" Rachel tried.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said, placed her cup in the sink, and hurried out the door.

--

A couple of days later, Rachel woke up next to Ross in his bed. It was 5:30 in the morning. She had to go home to take a shower and brush her teeth.

"No…" Ross said, "Why do you have to go now?"

"I have to take a shower, I can't go to work smelling like you, and my teeth taste like you too." Rachel mumbled.

Ross woke up, "Why don't you just let your toothbrush move in with me? I know it's fast, but it'll be easier."

"Ross…" Rachel sighed, "We haven't told anybody we're back together yet, okay? Can't you be happy the way things are?"

"Because I wanna be with you Rachel. I don't ever wanna let you go again, okay?" Ross said, "I wanna have kids with you, I wanna marry you, I wanna live with you and I want you to love me the way that I love you…" he paused, "Was that just a proposal?"

Rachel smiled. She had tears in her eyes when she whispered, "I think it was?"

"I was…." Ross whispered, "Well then?"

"Yes?" Rachel formed the answer as a question to freak him out.

"Yes?" Ross asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes." she leaned in and kissed him, "But you owe me a ring, sweetie."

Ross stopped in the middle of a movement. He looked thoughtful...

"Ross honey, something wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Ross looked at her. Her smile brightened up the room and every each of his days. Was it good idea? He finally made up his mind, and stood up from the bed. He walked across the room and opened his desk. He fumbled between old socks and underwear, until his fingers found the box he was looking for. He had been saving this from their anniversary. He had prayed to God, that one day he would get the chance to give it to Rachel. And that chance was now. He took it up and walked across the room and handed her the box. She took it, looking really confused.

"Open it." Ross said.

Rachel nodded and opened up the box. Inside it was a beautiful princess-cut diamond ring. The colour was light pink, and Rachel got tears in her eyes, "Oh my God. When did you buy this?"

"Two months before our one year anniversary." Ross said, "I was going to propose to you that night. I'd made the whole thing ready. I was going to take you to the planetarium, in the stars I would have written ´Will you marry me?´ and ´The way you look tonight´ would be coming out the sound system… Nobody knew about it. It was my little secret."

"I can't believe you were going to propose!" Rachel cried, "That's so sweet. But quick question though; why didn't you use this ring for Emily, I mean you had it, so…"

"She was nowhere near beautiful enough to be wearing a ring like this." Ross said, looking her in the eye, "Plus, she would find it weird that I hadn't exchanged the ring, right?!"

"Why _didn't_ you exchange the ring?" Rachel asked. She was smiling at him and her tears made her whole face wet.

"Because I hoped that one day I would have a chance to give it to you." Ross whispered.

Rachel swallowed a big lump in her throat and handed him the ring. He took it, and placed it on her finger. After that she kissed him, and they fell on the bed.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Ross said between kisses.

"Don't want to go today.. just wanna spend time with you.. and hey.. my toothbrush will be happy to move in!"

Ross laughed, and began to take off the clothes she'd just put on.

--

Rachel had gotten a habit of turning around her engagement ring when she walked into a room with one of the guys, and turning it back again when she walked out. It worked fine. Nobody noticed, and she was glad. She had moved in with Joey after her and Phoebe's apartment burned down, and Phoebe had moved in with Monica and Chandler.

Everything was good.

One night, her and Ross were watching a romantic movie in his apartment, when Ross asked; "When do you wanna tell the guys?"

"Not now." Rachel said, "In a couple of months."

"Why that long?" Ross asked.

"All right.." Rachel said, "You can't tell anyone, but Chandler is planning on proposing to Monica soon, so I think we should let her get her night first."

"Chandler is planning on proposing?" Ross asked, "How do you know?"

"He asked me to come find an engagement ring with him. He said that I would know just what Monica wanted.. that and I walked in on him while he was looking in ring magazines in the bathroom."

Ross laughed, "That couldn't haven been pretty."

"It wasn't." Rachel smiled.

Ross paused for a moment, "But when after that? Until after the wedding? Or what, cause that's a long time, sweetie."

"No-no, right after they get engaged, we'll just make it seem like it was something we thought of that night, otherwise, she'll figure it out."

"You are too good to my sister." Ross said, "You know, she wouldn't do that for you."

"I know." Rachel sighed, "But she deserves this. She's been wanting this forever."

"I love you, Rach." Ross mumbled while he was kissing her neck.

"I know you do." Rachel said, "And I love you too."

This was a perfect moment for saying those kind things. Because right across the street, Chandler and Monica had just gotten engaged.

"Can we come in now?" Joey yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come in!" Monica smiled.

The door burst open and in came Phoebe and Joey. Monica's smiled faded when she saw that her best friend and brother wasn't there.

"Where is Ross and Rach?" Chandler asked.

"Rach is with that guy we don't know the name of and I think Ross is home." Phoebe said.

"Let's call them, we all should be here on my engagement night!" Monica smiled, and grabbed the phone and dialled Ross number.

"This is Ross." the voice said.

"Ross come quick, Chandler and I are engaged!"

"Really, congratulations. I'll call Rach, and we'll come together." Ross said.

"How do you know Rach is not here?" Monica asked.

"She told me she would be with her boyfriend." Ross sighed, "See you."

He placed the phone on the table, "Ppph, that was close."

"Are they engaged?" Rachel asked.

Ross nodded, "We better get over there."

He grabbed her hand and they hurried out the door.

--

"Monica!?" Rachel screamed as she ran through the door to apartment 20. She found her best friend on the couch, and Monica stood up, she greeted Rachel with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel cried.

"I'm so happy for me too!" Monica shrieked.

Rachel had already seen the ring, but she knew that Monica was expecting her to ask to see it, so she did.

"Let me see it, let me see it!?" Rachel whined.

Monica held out her hand, and Rachel took it in hers.

"Wow, it's beautiful." she smiled.

Monica smiled too, she was to look down, when her eyes caught Rachel's finger, "What's that, Rach?"

Rachel looked down, "What's what?"

"That on your finger?"

Rachel looked down, and saw that she'd forgotten to turn her ring around. She pulled her arm back, and tried to hide her hand behind her back.

"That's.. that's nothing!" she muttered, looking desperately at Ross, who was looking worried – and busted.

"Let me see?" Monica said, she pulled at Rachel's arm, and as she was stronger than her, it didn't take long before she saw it, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, "… no…"

"Rach, it is _so_ an engagement ring!" Monica yelled, "Why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"Just to cheer myself up." Rachel said, faking tears.

"Orgh, stop that!" Monica said, "I can't believe this! Who are you engaged to?"

"No-one!" Rachel said.

"Yes you are!" Monica argued, "Tell us!"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't want to!"

"I can't believe this!" Monica said, "You've managed to get an engagement to a guy before me! A guy we don't even know that you're seeing!?"

"Sorry." Rachel whispered, "It's not so new, it's been going on a long time. We just have to hide it."

"Why would you have to do that?!" Chandler asked.

"Because of a lot of stuff Chandler." Rachel answered.

"What stuff?" he argued.

"Nothing!" Rachel yelled, and with that, she stormed across the hall.

"Wow," Phoebe mumbled, "Her aura is so messed up!"

--

Rachel was sitting in her room, crying. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to share her news – share her happiness – with her best friend, her soon to be sister-in-law, and on the other hand, she wanted to keep it to herself, just to please the exact same best friend.

She was messed up all over the place. She thought a lot about what kind of a person she wanted to be. Should she be the old Rachel, and just think about herself? Go in there and steal Monica's thunder? Rachel had no doubt that both Phoebe and Joey would be more excited about her and Ross' engagement then Monica and Chandlers. She and Ross had always managed to be the people everyone was talking about, because of their screwed up relationship. Would she feel better with herself if she went in there and stole it? Stole the thunder?

Rachel shook her head; no. She would feel too bad about it. The Rachel she was now cared more about her friends than anything else, and she knew she couldn't get herself to ruin a day for one of them so bad. But then again; Monica had just yelled at her, accusing her for steeling her thunder, when Rachel had been doing nothing but trying to hide her engagement since the proposal, just so Monica could get her day first.

Rachel stood up and walked across the hall. The others were sitting in the sofa, and Monica turned and saw who it was.

"Oh, you're back?" she said, "Here to ruin more of my life?"

"Will you shut up!" Rachel said, "I'm sorry I stole your thunder, okay? I've really been trying the hardest to not let people know about my engagement because I wanted you to have your day first. I know Chandler was proposing soon, I help him choose the ring for God's sake!"

"How long have you been engaged, Rach?" Monica stood up and yelled, tears streaming down her face; "It's not all about you stealing my thunder!? But how do you think it makes me feel, that my best friend is engaged and she don't tell me about it? How do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

Rachel was taken aback in a second, was Monica not only angry because of the thunder? But because…? Rachel looked at Monica with tears in her eyes too. She walked across the room and hugged her; "Ooow Mon.. I love you so much-.. I'm sorry, okay? If you feel bad about it, I'm sorry…"

"It's just because I wanted to be there on your happy day, and you don't even tell me." Monica sobbed.

"Yeah Rach," Phoebe said, "When were you planning on telling us? After you got married? When you were gonna have your first child or what?"

Rachel let Monica go, "After Mon's engagement, and look Mon," she turned to her best friend, "If it makes you fell better, I haven't told anyone about this. It's me and my fiancés secret."

"It helps a little." Monica smiled, "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Sorry too."

Monica dried her eyes, "Then when are we gonna meet him?"

"Not now." Rachel said and sat down at the couch.

"When?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm gonna let Monica get married first." Rachel then decided, "Me and my guy could use some time anyway."

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "It's also fun to sneak around for a bit."

"But it's a long time Rachel." Ross said, "It's a year, you know? You have to hide it for a year. A whole year!"

"Okay, so maybe not that long, but… I'll tell you guys when the time is right."

"Oh, please tell us?" Monica begged, taking her hand, "I love you?"

Rachel was inch by inch giving in..., "Okay" she whispered, "But you have to promise that you wont get mad!?"

"It's not Joey is it?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"No," Rachel laughed, "Even I'm not that twisted!"

"Hey!" Joey whined.

"Sorry, Joe." Rachel said, "No, it's not Joey... It's... Ross."

"Ross?" Monica exclaimed, and looked at him, "Do you mean that, you two...?"

"Yeah," Ross said, "We've been together for awhile, and then I proposed, and... We're actually really happy."

"Woow." Monica said, "That's great!"

"So you're not mad?" Rachel asked.

"No, how could I be mad?" Monica asked, "My best friend and my brother finally managed to work it out! You know what I think? I think we'll do with a double wedding!"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Monica said.

Rachel laughed and looked around at her 5 best friends - one of them her fiancé.

Her life was just getting better and better.

* * *

_Okay, so this was the end. I decided that it would be better to just write one more chapter, just to really finish the story. Leave a review, thanks. Stessa ;p_


End file.
